Stepping Out of the Broom Closet
by Rinnie10
Summary: Set after DH. Hugo is fifteen and is struggling with his sexuality. How will his dad and everyone else react? Only one way to find out. Slash/Swearing/DH Spoilers & Ron being Ron.


Disclaimer: Characters and properties belong to Joanna Katherine Rowling.

Character(s): Hugo Arthur Weasley, Rose Molly Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Kale Lambert, Rin Lilith Medea & Bilius Andrew Medea.

Pairing(s): HAW/KL(OMC), AS/SM, LLP/BAM(OMC) & one sided RMW/SM. Past HAW/BAM, AS/RLM(OFC) & SM/RLM.

**Stepping out of the Broom Closet.**

It all started when Rin introduced me to her cousin. I always thought that I was in love with my best friend but I guess things can change quickly. Bilius and I wanted to get rid of that bathroom incident for good. Besides, two people would have killed us if we continued our affair; Rin and Lily.

The Slytherin only wanted to get her band practice out of the way. Also feeling sorry for me, she invited me along. Al wasn't particually happy about this.

'Rin, why is Hugo here?' His face said it all. 'Only Lilz and Billie are allowed to see us practice.'

'They're too busy making out, Bass Guitar. Where's Drummer Boy and Score?'

His cheeks went pink when his boyfriend was mentioned. Scorpius Malfoy and he had been dating for over a year now. Dad wasn't very pleased about it. I was more shocked about Al being gay more than anything.

'Score should be here soonish. As for Kale, he's your cousin so I don't have to bother with him.'

'Wait,' I had to interrupt as something intrigued me. 'Rin's the only girl in your band? What's it called again?'

'Against Voldy,' she grinned. 'And yes, it was Kale and I's idea.' Rin set up her mic. 'Plus I knew these two were good at jamming,' she shrugged.

'Sorry we're late,' came Scorpius's voice. 'Father had to made sure my guitar wasn't bugged.' The blonde moved over and kissed Al. Them two loved public displays of affection.

'Get a room,' came a second voice. I turned and my heart stopped for a nano second. There he was; the most handsome boy I had ever lain eyes on. He had short, curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen.

Merlin! I sounded horribly like a poof. Wait, I was gay but only Rin, Lily and Bilius knew that.

'Okay,' Rin clapped her hands which got me out of that dream world. 'Kale, this is Hugo Weasley. Hugo, this is Kale Lambert our drummer and my darling cousin.'

'Not to mention a soft arsed Hufflepuff,' Score chuckled lightly.

'Don't make me come over there with my drumsticks, Malfoy!' He smirked before looking at me. 'Nice to meet you, Huey,' he held out his hand.

I reluctantly took it and immediately removed. It was as though I was electrocuted. 'Urr, you too, Kale.' I did not mind the nickname in the slightest as Rin had used it most of the time.

'Right, enough of the drama... And flirting,' she sighed. 'Let's get jamming.'

Oh, bloody hell! She knew didn't she? Her gaydar was going off!

Rose gave me a stern look as she entered the living room. 'I hear you've been going to concerts and getting drunk.'

'I'm fifteen, and Butter Beer won't kill you,' I replied. 'Beside, I'd hardly count watching Al's band practice a concert.'

She raised an eyebrow, 'So, what's his band like?'

'Brilliant! The way they play is amazing and Rin has an effing good voice.'

'Language!' Mom scolded me as she entered through the door. 'Your father is a bad influence.'

'Mom,' Rose spoke. 'Wouldn't it be best to bitch about Dad when we're not in the room?'

Mom and Dad had only been divorced for a year and you'd think they'd be past all the bitching but nope, they barely were civil around Uncle Harry. Their best friend! See, if it were Bilius and Lily divorcing (yes, they're married), I'd be there for them both and hopefully they'll respect that they're both my best mates.

'Sorry, Rosie. It's just hard you know. He was the first person I've ever loved.'

I left them to it and Floo'ed straight to Rin's house. Better safe than sorry.

I stepped out of the fireplace and gazed around. The Medea house hold seemed to be empty. Too empty in fact.

'You know, you should write before entering,' came a voice from behind me which caused me to turn. There he was. Kale.

'S-sorry, but Bilius - my mate - lives here and -' I couldn't believe I was stuttering.

'Oh! My cousin is at the Potters' today with the twins.' The twins being Emily and David - his and Lily's babies.

'Oh, then I'll-' I turned to leave.

'You don't have to,' he said with a smile. 'I mean my older brothers are a nuisance and my sister has her girlfriend over. And girls don't tickle my fancy. Especially gay girls.'

Oh, okay then. 'Sure, I'll keep you company - if you'd like.'

'I would adore that besides - I know that you're gay. You see, being gay myself I can track down other gay men. So, what's keeping you hiding it?'

'My dad and the rest of my family.'

'I'm sure they'll accept you - just look at Al. Everyone accepted him - even Rin did.'

Rin? Well, she would had a right to be wound up about him being gay and dating Score. She had dated them both - at different times that is. She dated Al the longest.

'It's not that, I slept with Bilius and well Rin - as well as Lily - hasn't been particually friendly about it.'

He tutted as he stepped nearer to me. 'I'm sure if you agree to move on, happy with who you are, they'll come round.'

'You- you think?' He nodded and I gulped. 'Well, I like you. When we first met-'

'You felt it too? A spark?' Kale smiled softly; his smiles were charming. 'You see, that only happens when you find your soul mate.'

Soul mate? Whoa! Soul mate as in true love.

'I never knew that.'

I think it was me who made the first move. But there we were making out, leaning against the wall when we heard a cough.

We both broke apart to see... Mr. Medea and Mr. Lawrence.

'You're lucky it's me and not your father.' Mr. M was addressing both of us. 'I see the gay genes run in Dustyn's family too.' Wait, what was he saying? Then I noticed that he was holding Mr. L's hand and it became clear.

Christmas at the Burrow was always cramped. The Potter Weasley clan was slowly getting bigger. The only acception in the breeding area was Charles Weasley who was far too in love with his Dragons to settle down.

George Weasley still had that depressed look on his face as though it refused to go away.

Mrs. Weasley looked fondly at her grandchildren before going up to her favourite (and only) son-in-law. 'Ah! Harry! It's so good to see you again! How's work?'

Moving on, Percy was giving James and Freddie a stern lecture about safety and pranks. You see, the git was also giving his eldest daughter (Molly) on boys at the same time so the boys wasn't listening.

Rose was sat in a quiet corner trying to read a book whilst trying to ignore Al and Scorpius making out right next her. She didn't like Malfoy, no sire.

Hermione was shotting daggers at Ron whilst conversing with Ginny, Fleur and Gabrielle. The French women sometimes slipped onto their native tounge by accident but Ginny and Hermione merely smiled politely.

Hugo was busy introducing Kale to his dad. Hermione had already met the boy and commented on how much of a gentlemen he was.

'Oh, I'm gay and Kale is my boyfriend. Did I tell you he's in a band?' He announced as though commentating on the weather.

It took a few seconds for Ron actually register what his son had said and then he fainted.

Lily looked up from Bilius's lap where her head lay and grinned. 'I see he took that well.'

This was followed by giggles from Victoire, Teddy, Louis and Rin.

'He'll get used to the idea,' Teddy had ventured before he gently squeezed Vicki's hand. 'He'll have to.'

This was followed by more laughter throughout the Potter Weasley clan, Teddy, Bilius and Rin (even Percy joined in).

When Ron came to, he had a lot of questions to ask the couple and some threats to dish out to Kale. Their only hope was Freddie and Louis as far as he knew.

A/N: So what d'ya think? :B Was the adults (old farts) in character? And yes, this really was slash but nothing too hasty. Most of this was inspired by a roleplay I did with my friend (Morven). So, yea, I'll dedicate this to her.

Rin: You know I think Huey was being kind when he said I could sing.

Kale: I don't think my Huey was, Rin. He always spoke the truth.

Huey: Shut up! »/« Anyway, please review as it'll make Rinnie10 smile. She loves hearing feedback.

Authoress: You took the words right out of my mouth :O Also this my first completed Next Gen fanfic so be kind please. =3


End file.
